Třída Nova
Třída ''Nova'' je třídou lodí Federace (Hvězdná flotila), která byla navržena pro krátkodobé planetární výzkumné mise. Lodě tohoto typu byly zařazeny do činné služby v druhé polovině 24. století jako náhrada za starou třídu Oberth. Historie Vývoj Lodě třídy Nova jsou jedny z nejvíce vyspělých vědeckých plavidel Hvězdné flotily. Byly vyvíjeny jako náhrada za plavidla třídy Oberth. Tato plavidla byla navržena jako plavidla vědecká a výzkumná, určená především pro planetární mise v prostoru Federace. Do neznámých končin byly vysíláni mnohem větší průzkumníci, například lodě třídy Galaxy. Tato plavidla byla určena pro krátkodobé mise trvající maximálně rok. Lodě této třídy byly stavěny v loděnicích Utopia Planitia v 60. letech 24. století. První lodě této třídy byly stavěny už před válkou s Dominionem, ovšem během této války ustoupila jejich výroba spíše do pozadí. V té době byla vyráběna spíše plavidla bitevní. Po Dominionské válce se ovšem výroba opět rozběhla. Equinox Loď [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] byla pod velením kapitána Rudolpha Ransoma v roce 2371 vyslána na krátkodobou planetární misi do neznámého asteroidního systému, ovšem krátce potom záhadně zmizela. Byla přesunuta do kvadrantu Delta bytostí zvanou Ochránce. Poté dal Ransom rozkaz nastavit kurz zpět do kvadrantu Alfa, ovšem maximální rychlost Equinoxu byla pouze warp 8 a cesta domů by tak trvala několik stovek let. V roce 2372 byl Equinox téměř na pokraji zkázy. Warpové motory plavidla byly téměř spálené a zásoby všeho se tenčily. Poté se setkali s druhem zvaným Ankari, který jim ukázal tzv. vábničku. Pomocí této vábničky mohli zavolat nucleogenickou formu života z jiné dimenze. Poté posádka zjistila, že tato životní forma emituje antihmotu. Rozhodli se je proto využít jako zdroj energie do motorů a porušit tak všechna pravidla Hvězdné flotily. Později se však tyto životní formy začaly bránit, a hromadně na Equinox útočit. V této situaci je nalezla loď [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] pod velením kapitána Janewayové. Voyager se také ztratil v Delta kvadrantu, ovšem jeho situace byla mnohem příznivější. Janewayová později zjistila čeho se Ransom dopustil a začala jej stíhat. Equinox byl později zničen i s Ransomem na palubě. (VOY: "Equinox"; "Equinox, Part II") Budoucí časové linie modernizovaná konfigurace třídy Nova]] Na počátku 25. století, v alternativní časové linii, byly lodě třídy Nova modernizovány. Interiéry lodi byly prakticky stejné, ovšem exteriér doznal řady změn. Tato varianta měla také větší palebnou sílu a výkonější štítový systém. (VOY: "Endgame") V pozdější časové linii, ve 26. století, byla tato varianta třídy Nova stále ve službě a několik lodí této třídy se zůčastnilo bitvy u Procyon V. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Schéma třídy Nova bylo také součástí databáze časového agenta Danielse z 31. století, který se dostal na palubu Enterprise. Tuto databázi viděli kapitán Jonathan Archer a poručík Malcolm Reed v roce 2151. (ENT: "Shockwave") Technická data Konstrukční parametry a rozvržení lodi Konstrukce třídy Nova je v mnoha ohledech podobná konstrukci třídy Intrepid, je ovšem asi o polovinu menší. Trup se skládá z dvou částí - trupu primárního a sekundárního. Primární trup má výrazně zakřivený tvar podobný trianglu. Sekundární trup je umístěn těsně pod trupem primárním a jeho součástí jsou v zadní části warp gondoly. Lodě této třídy mají celkem 8 palub. Na palubě 1 se podle tradice Hvězdné flotily nachází především hlavní můstek a také Kapitánova pracovna. Na palubě 2 nalezneme reaktor impulzního motoru, dále pak jídelnu a kajuty pro posádku. Na palubě 3 se nachází nákladové prostory, nádrže deuteria, transportní místnost a další kajuty posádky. Na palubě 4 poté najdeme Hlavní hangár, ošetřovnu, únikové moduly, hlavní počítačové jádro, sekundární deflektor, kajuty posádky a důstojnické kajuty, a také speciální raketoplán zvaný Waverider. Tento raketoplán je nezávislým pomocným průzkumným plavidlem a je připevněn na spodní části primárního trupu, podobně jako Kapitánova jachta. Tento raketoplán je určen pro atmosférické lety, podobně jako Aeroraketoplán, který je součástí třídy Intrepid. Na palubě 5 najdeme přístupové porty, přechodové komory a také Warp jádro, na palubě 6 se potom nachází hlavní deflektor. Na palubě 7 se nachází emitory vlečného paprsku a Hlavní strojovna. Na palubě 8 najdeme skladiště antihmoty a přistávací mechanismy. Lodě této třídy jsou schopny také atmosférického letu a planetárního přistání. třídy Nova]] Velící a kontrolní systémy Můstek ]] Hlavní můstek se nachází podle zavedeného standartu Hvězdné flotily na palubě 1 a je to hlavní velitelské centrum plavidla. Navzdory velikosti plavidla je můstek třídy Nova velice prostorný, a to především kvůli snadnému pohybu mezi jednotlivými konzolami. V centrální části můstku se nachází kruhová oblast, která je umístěna pod vyvýšenou platformou, kterou najdeme v zadní části. Této oblasti dominují dvě křesla, kapitánovo je umístěno napravo, křeslo prvního důstojníka je pak umístěno nalevo. Mezi těmito dvěma křesly se nachází zapuštěná konzola, která zobrazuje všechny důležité velitelské a operační informace. Přímo před velitelskou oblastní se nachází Kormidlo. Ostatní stanice se nachází v perimetru kolem celého můstku, včetně hlavní systémové obrazovky, která se nachází za velitelskými křesly, naproti hlavní výhledové obrazovky. Taktická stanice není na plavidlech této třídy přesně určena, a to především díky vědeckému charakteru této třídy. V taktickou stanici se může v případě potřeby proměnit kterákoliv vědecká stanice nebo stanice, která se nachází v přední části můsku, napravo od hlavní obrazovky. Vstupy na můstek se nacházejí na pravoboku i levoboku plavidla, na vyvýšené platformě. Dveře na levoboku vedou k hlavnímu turbovýtahu, zatímco dveře na pravoboku vedou do otevřené chodby, která vede do dalších sekcí první paluby. Přístup do kapitánovy pracovny se nachází na levoboku. :Můstek třídy ''Nova byl později přestavěn, aby představoval můstek třídy ''Prometheus'' v epizodě "Message in a Bottle". Před můstkem třídy Nova tento přestavěný můstek zase reprezentoval můstek lodi USS Excelsior v epizodě "Flashback". Konstrukcí všech těchto tří můstků byl pověřen produkční designér seriálu Star Trek: Voyager Richard James.'' Pohonné systémy Hlavní strojovna Hlavní strojovna se nachází na palubě 7. Její prostory zabírají pouze jednu palubu. Ve strojovně se nacházejí četné konzoly, které dominují všem čtyřem stěnám. V zadní části se nachází warp jádro a poblíž něj také analytická konzola warp jádra. Samotné warp jádro se klene skrze paluby 5 až 8 a může být v případě potřeby z lodi vyhozeno. Warp jádro je přístupné ze všech částí strojovny nebo z prostor určených pro údržbu. Impulzní motor Lodě třídy Nova jsou vybaveny pouze jedním impulzním motorem, jehož reaktor se nachází v zadní části paluby 2. Taktické systémy Jelikož jsou lodě třídy Nova loděmi výhradně vědeckými, jejich zbraňové vybavení je pouze základní. Jsou vybaveny jedenácti strategicky umístěnými phaserovými drahami. Součástí primárního trupu je celkem 8 phaserových drah, 4 dráhy se nacházejí na straně dorsální. Dvě delší ji opisují v přední části, dvě kratší phaserové dráhy se nacházejí v zadní části. Umístění těchto dorsálně umístěných drah kopírují 4 dráhy na spodní straně primárního trupu. Zbývající 3 phaserové dráhy jsou součástí trupu sekundráního. Nejdelší z nich trup opisuje na spodní části, zbývající dvě dráhy se nacházejí v zadní části sekundárního trupu, na každé straně jedna. Lodě třídy Nova jsou vybaveny celkem třemi standartními odpalovači fotonových torpéd. Dva odpalovače jsou namířeny dopředu a nacházejí se v přední části sekundárního trupu, přímo nad hlavním deflektorem. Třetí odpalovač je namířen dozadu a nachází se v zadní části sekundárního trupu. Vědecké vybavení Prostory pro posádku Lékařské prostory Kajuty posádky Pomocná plavidla a nákladové prostory Kánonem schválené lodě Dodatky Výskyt Pozadí de:Nova-Klasse en:Nova class es:Clase Nova fr:Classe Nova it:Classe Nova ja:ノヴァ級 Nova